Don't you remember?
by ArabellaWolf
Summary: A traumatic event has caused Nathan to lose his memory but now, after four years, the team has found him again and you won't believe where. Can he recover from the past with the help of some hypnosis and a little romance? M to be safe.
1. One long night

Hey guys! My second ever fanfiction.

YAY! *clapping while jumping up and down excitedly*

And NO I am not discontinuing the other one; I was just suffering writer's block. I will update soon though.

Sorry for my absence but I am currently recovering from a hockey injury and have not been able to get to a computer. Anyways, I do Not own Inazuma Eleven!

That WOULD be disastrous!

…

Nathan flipped his hip-length, teal coloured hair as he turned to smile winningly at the man who had just walked through the door. At eighteen years old, he wasn't exactly the youngest worker at Tyrala's but he was the best, the place was always packed during any of his shifts. He'd been working here for four years and he didn't remember much of anything before that, whenever he tried to drag up any memories from before Ty's he only got this strange sense of foreboding. As if remembering would only make things worse, but he shrugged it off and put up the friendly, flirtatious façade that he always hid behind whilst working.

What is Tyrala's exactly? It's a club where perverted guys can go to be entertained by pretty young boys, all under the age of twenty, dressed in maid outfits. The club was separated into five rooms and had a basement. The rooms were for entertainment, each room having twenty different booths of various sizes for different groups to relax in, curtained off for privacy. The basement on the other hand was for the workers.

Most of the workers here had been sold to Tyrana by their guardians, or were orphans who had been taken in. So the ones who weren't here by choice, which was the vast majority, lived in the basement. The basement was just one large room filled with beds and an adjoining bathroom. The workers were underfed and sometimes beaten, threatened and attacked emotionally so that they had the low self-esteem necessary to do this job.

Nathan was about to saunter over to the man and offer to show him to his seat when a flash of blue caught his attention. In each of the booths there was a menu and a folder, in the folder were pictures of each of the workers and with each of the pictures was a different coloured ribbon. Customers decide which worker they like the most and hold the coloured ribbon that came with that workers picture out of the curtain. The worker that belonged to that ribbon would then come over, if they were not otherwise occupied and take the ribbon. When you saw a worker with a ribbon tied around their wrist it meant that they were currently occupied.

The blue ribbon was Nathan's so he changed direction and headed towards the booth. He grabbed the ribbon and tied it around his wrist before walking into the booth. The man inside was middle aged, late thirty's to early forty's, and had vivid red hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't altogether unattractive but there was nothing about him that stood out either, he was plain.

Nathan smiled secretively as he was pulled down onto the man's lap and had a pair of arms, stronger then they looked, wrap around his waist. Keep up the act; look as though you actually want to be doing this. Snuggle up, smile, laugh, and ignore the hands traveling up and down your body. That was something that all the workers here knew how to do, act. They may not be here by choice but they all tried their hardest anyway, failure to do your job properly could have dire consequences and in truth, there were always worse places then Tyrala's.

So Nathan played the game, and he always won. Excite the customer, take the money and then walk away, leave them wanting more. Make promises that you have absolutely no intention of keeping.

He was currently rubbing up against the man, feeding him strawberries with his mouth, while the man's hand traveled up the silvery material of his dress and slid over his thighs. Nathan's own arms were currently wrapped around the man's shoulders, one leg wrapped around his waist. No names were ever given and no names were ever asked for, at least Tyrala's respected the privacy of its customers if not its workers. But then, the only workers that had any right to privacy were the ones that chose to be there and Nathan was not one of those people.

The man was getting too excited and Nathan decided that now would be a good time to leave. He smiled sweetly as he gently disentangled himself from the stranger, assuring him that he would definitely be there the next time the man visited Ty's. He took the generous amount of money that the man was offering and slipped it into one of the many apron pockets. How ignorant, he thought as he untied the ribbon from his wrist and exited the booth. The fools actually seemed to believe that they got to keep all of the money they were given.

He looked around at all the booths, noticing how many blue ribbons there were. He picked one at random and started heading towards it. He shouldn't be surprised, he was one of the more popular workers, especially because of his slim figure and almost feminine features.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

…

So? How was it?

PLEASE Review. It is highly appreciated.


	2. RemeberWhat!

Hiya guys! I'm alive!

No seriously, I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY, sorry for the wait. I'm really bad with updating because I can't force myself to write. I only write when I'm inspired.

Anyways, thanks to anyone who can be bothered reading this and special thanks to those that review.

By the way, Nathan meets the Inazuma team in this chappie! Yay! Though he doesn't remember them of course…

…

"Why are we here?" Mark asked, looking over at his companions with nervous brown eyes. Mark Evens was the former captain of the Inazuma Japan and even now, four years later, they were still famous. The small group consisted of Axel Blaze, Jude Sharp, Xavier Hunter, and of course, Mark Evens.

It was Jude that answered his question, "Because, Xavier's cousin, Blake I think his name was, said that he saw Nathan working here."

"Is he sure that it was Nathan? I mean, this really doesn't look like the kind of place that he'd end up in." Mark knew that he was sure, they'd had this conversation before, but he was genuinely concerned about what could have happened for Nathan to have ended up here.

Xavier decided not to bother answering the question seeing as Mark obviously already knew the answer. He was worried about Nathan as well, but not as much as Mark seeing as those two had been closer. He didn't really want to go inside that place though and so he tried stalling for time.

"So…Uh… Why 'did' Nathan leave the team?"

"You're just stalling!" Mark said, quite snappishly. It was fairly obvious to everyone that he didn't really want to answer the question. He sighed, "Let's just get this over with…"

With that he walked inside and the others followed.

…

(Tiny skip of a couple minutes for Mark and the gang.)

…

Tying the ribbon around his wrist, Nathan slowly slipped through the curtains and quickly took in the occupants of the room. One had brown hair and eyes and an odd headband, one had spiky hair and kind of narrowed eyes, one was wearing a really weird goggle type eye piece and the other had red hair and green eyes, they were all obviously fairly young and were probably about his age. He was surprised they got let in.

Actually, they kind of looked familiar now that he thought about it. Where were they…? Ah! That's it, he'd seen them on television, some sort of famous soccer team, there was an interview on last week and Snow (one of the other workers that he got along with) had wanted to watch it.

"Hi" he smiled brightly but was a little curious as to the looks on their faces. Honestly, you'd have thought that they'd seen a ghost or something. "What can I do for you?" Obviously they weren't going to initiate things and so he was going to have to.

Nathan almost had a heart attack as the brown haired one launched himself at him.

"Nathan!" The boy practically shouted enthusiastically as he tried to crush him. Wait! How on earth did he know Nathan's name? Ty never gave out names, this was getting a little odd.

…

The groupwere all obviously highly surprised to see Nathan and Mark was so overjoyed that he just couldn't help himself, after all, we all now how he gets a little over-excited about some things.

"Nathan!" He shouted and launched himself at the boy, catching him in a bone-crushing hug and he couldn't help but notice how thin he seemed. As he stepped back to inspect Nathan he noticed the look of confusion on the others face. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"Umm? Sorry, but, do I know you?" Nathan asked hesitantly, his normally flawless act faltering for just a moment.

"Wait," Axel interrupted, deciding to join the conversation, finally. "You're saying that you don't recognize us?"

"Well, sure I do!" Nathan replied and they all looked a little relieved until he added, "I've seen you guys on television. But, no sorry, i've never actually met you guys before."

Mark backed away a little, What the…?

…

Yay! And so they meet, finally!

I hope you guys like this chapter and once again…. I am SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner.

Forgive me! I beg of you!

Please review!

I will try to update sooner.


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hi, it's been a while and I'm really sorry for that but I think you guys deserve to know why I haven't been updating.

First things first, I have to thank all you who reviewed, alerted, favourited etc. Secondly, I have to inform you that all of my stories are hereby discontinued due to overwhelming personal issues and a lack of computer access.

I would like to add that I would love for anyone who wants to continue this fiction for me to go ahead, but I ask that you inform me first (if you are interested) either by private message or in a review and wait for my reply. This is so that there is no confusion.

You all have my sincerest thanks and apologies.

Lots of love.

ArabellaWolf


End file.
